Motochika x Motonari
by velonicaSushi
Summary: A story about Motochika and Motonari.
1. Drowning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara or whatever is in here. I only own the story.**

**Words that are underlined are actually Masamune's english. :D**

**Have fun!**

* * *

On a fine day, Sanada Yukimura, 10 years old, pleaded his father, Takeda Shingen, to go to the park.

"Daddy!! I want to go to the park!" Yukimura came running into Takeda's office, shouting.

"We just went last week, son." Takeda said, as he tried to focus on his pile of paperwork.

"But, but... Masamune-dono invited me! And I'm thinking to invite...."

"That guy again! How many times do I have to repeat myself? Do not be friends with that Masamune kid!" Takeda howled when he heard his son spit out the word 'Masamune'.

"B..But.. He's lonely!" Yukimura looked at Takeda with his puppy eyes.

"I don't care! He has no parents and his guardian, that Katakura guy, doesn't seem to be a babysitter to me!"

"Masamune-dono is a caring person... He exchanges my lunch with his 10 dangos, beat up the teacher who tried to pull off my headband because it's 'disturbing', chases off girls who tried to get near me since the day I told him women are complicated, and the best part is, he can drive Sarutobi crazy!" Yukimura exclaimed like he's giving a speech about Masamune's good points.

"What, are you stupid? Obviously he's a bad kid! Don't you understand?!" Takeda shouted loudly, clearly annoyed that Yukimura is talking for Masamune.

" *sniffs* Of course I'm not stupid!" Yukimura's eyes are getting wetter by the moment...

Takeda noticed the change of tone in his son's words, and immediately comforted him.

" *sighs* Fine. You can go, okay?"

Yukimura smiled.

"But bring Sarutobi with you. I don't want you to be bullied by that One-Eyed." Takeda said and Yukimura thanked him before running outside while holding Sarutobi's hand towards the park.

* * *

In the park...

"Argh... That damned Sanada... Is he coming?!" Masamune tapped his foot, cursing as he stepped on a dry leaf.

"I think it's not polite to curse in a public place, especially if you're a kid, Masamune-sama." Kojuro said, leaning on a tree.

"I don't care!" Masamune shouted and kicked a small stone off the ground, sending it flying into a pond nearby, earning looks from couples and women with babies around the pond.

"Masamune-dono!!" Yukimura came shouting, panting hardly with Sasuke behind him.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?!" Masamune scolded, as Yukimura scratched the back of his head, laughing idiotly.

"I'm sorry, Masamune-dono! I just had a debate with my father just now." Yukimura explained. Masamune scoffed.

"Your old man? I know that he hates me." Masamune grunted.

"But anyways... Let's party!" Masamune shouted and dragged Yukimura to the playground, leaving two grown-ups, one in his twenties and another is his late-twenties.

*stares*

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I am Sarutobi Sasuke."

"Katakura Kojuro."

"Hoi!!!! Kojuro!! Are you coming?"

"Guess I have to run, Sarutobi."

"Let's walk together, then. I'm not here for nothing, you know?"

* * *

At the playground...

"Masamune-dono! Masamune-dono! Look!" Yukimura tugged at Date's shirt, pointing towards two empty swings. "I want to play that!"

"Then let's go!" Masamune said, "Race you there!"

Both the blue and the red charged towards, before a purple knocked both of them down.

"Hey! We saw this first!"

Date saw Motochika, the rebelling little terror that's evolving in their school. And Motonari, the top student which follows Motochika.

Both of them are in the first class.

Motonari shifts his spectacles. "Yeah. I think so."

"Cool! Motochika and Motonari senpai!" Yukimura exclaimed, and Date smacked his head.

"What senpai?! They're the same age as us, stupid!"

"We ARE your senpais! Don't you remember that both of you are in the second class?" Motochika said, an evil grin forming.

Motonari quietly take his seat on one of the swings, playing his round wristbands while watched Motochika quarelling with Date.

"Hi." Yukimura greeted Motonari, sitting beside him, taking away the last space of the swing.

"Hi."

"Motochika-senpai.. Is he your friend?" Yukimura asked innocently.

"Of course he is. He is my neighbor. And my only best friend." Motonari said, continue swinging on his wrist band.

"Oi, Yukimura! Where are.... you? Hey what are you doing there?!" Date realized that Yukimura had ran away to chat with Motonari.

"I'm here chatting with Motonari-senpai, obviously.." Yukimura said, pointing at Motonari who is beside him.

"You're not supposed to talk with your enemies, stupid!" Date shouted, and immediately received a smack on the head.

"Yo!" Maeda Keiji, who's now grinning like a full-grown idiot, now waving to Motochika happily.

"Why'd you hit my head?!" Date demanded, rubbing the back of his head.

Keiji shrugged, and smiled quite charmingly but idiotly to Date.

"ARGH. Fine." Date said and sighed heavily to himself.

* * *

"Help! Help!"

Several cries for help can be heard from the direction of the pond.

5 of them looked at the direction, and saw a small girl who's age is nearly the same as them, struggling for her life in the deep waters. A lot of passerby's crowded, but no one jumped into the pond to save her.

"My time to shine!" Motochika shouted and ran towards the pond, grinning happily.

"Oi, Chika!" Motonari shouted and get up from his swing, going after his purple friend.

Date decided not to get into the mess, but Yukimura had already ran behind Motonari, so he followed with Keiji behind him.

Motochika pushed everyone who's in his way, and dipped himself into the freezing water without hesitation.

Motonari kept mumbling 'excuse me's while make his way at the side of the pond.

"Aaahhh!! Freezing!!" Motochika yelped when he jumped into the water.

"Bakaaa!!! Get back here!" Motonari shouted.

"I will be okay, Nari!" Motochika replied before he starts to swim towards the girl.

When Motochika reaches the girl, his stamina is worn out. He grabs hold of the girl and tries to swim back to the land.

Luckily the girl saw a big tree branch, and cling onto it. But Motochika is completely worn out, and slowly sinks into the water.

"MOTOCHIKA!!!!!!"

* * *

**Ooh. I'm lazy to continue so I'll write more at the next chapter. :D**

**This is originally a Date x Yukimura fic and I know that it's slowly becoming into a Chika x Nari fic, so... this is labelled under ChikaNari. :)  
**


	2. Running Around And Kissing Each Other

Motochika's mind is filled with images. Images of the days that he'd spent with his green friend, Mouri Motonari.

_If I die, Nari, don't cry. Live and... maybe become a pirate. ARGH! I'm going to die! Why I am thinking of random stuffs like this?! Oh God! NO AIR!_

Suddenly, a pair of hands cupped Motochika's back and legs, bringing him up onto the surface of the water..

But in the process, Motochika's breathing rapidly decreases, and sort of sucked in a lot of water into his mouth..

* * *

"Oi, Chika!"

"Motochika-senpai!"

Motochika can hear sounds emitting from both sides of his ear. His eyes are not opened yet but he can feel the fuss happening out there.

"No choice, I have to do this."

Grunting, Motochika decided to slowly open his eye lids, and saw Sarutobi Sasuke leaning towards him, attempting to give him a CPR.

Motochika yelped in fright, and Sasuke leaped and let out a relieved smile.

"Thank God. I really thought I have to give my first kiss to a boy like him." Sasuke said, wiping off the only sweat that's forming on his forehead.

"Where am I?" Motochika sat up and asked, and Yukimura told him that he's fainted when he tried to save him.

Motochika blinked, before asking, "Hey, how's the girl? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for saving me earlier!" The girl came up to him and thanked him with a huge grin on her face.

Motochika grinned back and scratched the back of his head before saying "No problem."

The girl leaned towards him and pecked lightly on his cheek.

"I'll be going, so bye bye!"

"..Oh, bye." Motochika blurted out, recovering pretty fast from the drowning and the sudden kiss.

The girl waved good bye to him before skipped away.

"Damn you, Chika.."

"Huh?"

Motochika heard his name called out, and turned around to find Motonari's piercing glare set on him.

"What 'huh'? You jumped down into the pond without telling me, fainted in the water, and let that girl kissed you!" Motonari complained loudly, as Motochika sighed.

"Yare, yare.. I thought it's something serious... First, I have to save that girl, she's in danger. Second, I am not dead, I just fainted. And third..... I didn't expect that, you know?" Motochika explained, as Motonari approached him.

"You think it's NOT serious?! Do you know how others feel if you just.. die like that?!" Motonari shouted, and kneeled down beside Motochika, shaking a bit.

"Actually..."

"Do you know how afraid I've become when you jumped into the river? Do you know every bit of me is praying for your safety when you fainted?! And that stupid girl.... THAT girl.... ARGH! You BAKA!" Motonari blurted out and stomped away, leaving a stunned Motochika sitting on the floor dripping with water.

Motochika blinked for a few seconds, staring into space at Motonari's direction.

He get up and rushed towards Motonari, his hand unconsciously grabbed the other one's.

"I'm sorry, Nari. I shouldn't neglect your feelings. I shouldn't go jumping into some random pond without your permission. I shouldn't..."

"Stop it, baka. You're making me feeling awkward."

Motonari said, a light blush forming on his cheek. Motochika noticed the change in Motonari's tone, a grin forming on his flawless face.

"Hehe. Does this means you forgive me?" Motochika asked.

"Not with that stupid grin on your face!" Motonari shouted, "And get your hands off mine!"

Motochika let go of his hand, his grin still plastered on his face.

"But do it more often. It soothes my mind." Motonari thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet touched his lips.

"What are you doing, Motochikaaa??!!" Motonari shouted when he saw Motochika licking off excess saliva (or water?) on his lips in front of him.

"My grandfather once told me that kissing can cheer anyone up!" Motochika exclaimed as he saw Motonari's blushing face, claiming that it's a sign of Motonari's happiness.

"Then your grandfather must be perverted." Date came, and tapped on Motochika's shoulder, sighing dramatically.

"That's why I say pirates are idiots." Motonari said, and walked away coolly, with Motochika following him, attempting to kiss him again because Motochika said that 'it can make anyone happy'.

"Hey, I want to try it out too!" Yukimura exclaimed, and hugged Date, who's beside him, tightly, before pecking him on the cheek.

"Now's my turn!" Date shouted out loud and chased Yukimura around, and eventually kissed him when Yukimura is exhausted.

"Keiji! Don't even try to run!" Yukimura shouted, suddenly regained stamina and chased the secretly tip-toeing away Maeda Keiji.

"Aaaahhh!!! Not me!!!" Keiji shouted before his legs took control of his body, and began running like a mad man.

* * *

"Erk.... What type of game is this, Sarutobi?"

"Don't ask me. This is their first time....erhem.... running around and kissing each other...."

* * *

**Grand ending?**

**Will write more ChikaNari fics since this is my OTP! :D**


End file.
